


Drabble 11

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, New Beginnings, Past Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: It’s one of those nights. There’s a phone call. Louis hasn’t been so relieved to hear someone’s voice before.





	Drabble 11

“Hello?” 

Louis freezes, the breath being pushed out of his lungs all at once. When he got the idea to call, he didn’t expect to feel like this; unsure. He stays silent on the line, his mind blanking almost entirely. 

“...Hello?” 

The voices says again, hints of concern in that familiar, warm voice. 

“Hey,” Louis says softly, exhaling in a sigh. The line is silent from the other end, small puffs of breath the only noise. 

“...Louis?” 

He sighs, shutting his eyes. He remains silent, willing himself to stay on the line. 

“Zayn.” 

It comes out like a breath of relief, his skin tingling with the feeling. There’s a puff of breath and then a small laugh on the other end of the line, and a strange sense of shyness forms because of it. 

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn says quietly, a smile evident in his voice. Louis gulps audibly, fingers tapping anxiously against his thigh. 

“It’s been…” The words die off before he could finish, lip caught between his teeth. There’s a pause between them, the only sound being the buzz from the receiver. 

“I know,” Zayn sighs, “it’s been ages since you’ve ringed, dickhead,” he adds, his tone playful. Louis can’t help but smile, the apples of his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He feels like a idiot because of course - _of course_ it’d be like this, he should have known it would always be like this. Zayn understood him in a way no one else had before, he struck a chord with him and they had a bond that nothing could break; of course they’d get back to this. 

“Oi, I reckon’ phones work both ways if I’m not mistaken, Zee?” Louis jokes back, the anxiety receding the longer he’s on the line. There’s a small laugh followed by a clearing of the throat. They’re silent again, a comfortable air flowing between them. 

“I missed this, y’know,” Zayn says after a bit, mumbling into the phone. Louis’ cheeks heat up for a different reason this time, a smirk forming on his lips. 

“Oh, do you now?” Louis teases, his heart beating heavily against his chest, “You miss when I use to -” 

“Lou,” Zayn hisses, his voice faltering a bit. He laughs softly, breathing out heavily. “I mean I missed just _talking_ to you, arsehole.” Zayn says lowly, Louis basking in the embarrassment in his tone. Louis feels a familiar pull in his lower abdomen, his fingers playing with the drawstring of his joggers unconsciously. 

“I missed your voice,” Louis breathes softly, a pleasant smile forming. Zayn sighs on the other end, clearing his throat. 

“I’ve missed yours too, babe. It’s been too long.” Louis closes his eyes at the pet name, suddenly feeling nineteen again and pining after a raven haired boy who was shyer than the rest of the lads in the house. 

“I figured you’d never want to speak to me again...after everything.” Louis says simply, clearing his throat. The line is silent for a few seconds, both boys lost in their own thoughts. 

“I never stopped loving you, Louis, not even for a second.” Zayn says abruptly, breaking the silence, “I forgave you a long time ago, Lou. I hope you did the same.” Louis smiles softly at that, fingers running through the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“I did, Zayn. _Fuck_ , I miss you,” Louis sighs, laughing to himself softly, “It’s so good to hear you say that.” Zayn sighs softly into the receiver, his own smile evident. 

“I love you, Louis; no matter how much of a prick you are,” Zayn snorts, his laugh lifting Louis’ mood. 

“The feeling is mutual, wanker,” Louis laughs, his cheeks hurting from the force of his smile, “I love you too, Zee.” 

“I wanna’ see you, are you free tonight?” Zayn asks, trying and failing to keep the shyness out of his voice. Louis feels warm all over, like the sun was shining on him alone. 

“I may be able to get out of a writing session for you,” Louis says, feigning nonchalant. Zayn scoffs on the other end and Louis can picture the eye roll that accompanied it.  
“How generous of you,” Zayn chides, “come by around 7...we have a lot of catching up to do.” Zayn says lowly, the suggestion in his voice making Louis’ stomach twist in anticipation.

“See you tonight then, love.” Louis breathes happily, smiling at the puff of breath he gets in response. 

“Later, babe.” Zayn says tenderly before ending the call.

 

Louis is beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Again, I'm slowly (so, so slowly) getting back into writing fic, so every little drabble that I actually finish feels like a big accomplishment because I haven't written anything substantially in SO LONG and I miss it a lot! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are always welcomed. Tell me what you think!


End file.
